Benjamin's Secret
by Aangster
Summary: Benjamin and Sora are good friends, but there may be feelings between them. What will Sora do when he finds out something about Benjamin. Slight Content Warning.


Ever since that school had started back up in the past couple of days thinking about that around the time that summer vacation had started he couldn't help but to think of his good friend Benjamin Tennyson. Sora wonders if he would ask him if he wanted be more than friends is the part that he s a little worried about but he's been told that if he wanted to be with someone that people like when someone can work up the confidence as it s something they admire. After the last class of the day Sora heads to his locker to put any books he don t need for the weekend in there and take what he needed for homework over the weekend, then heads to see if Benjamin is at his locker as he sees his friend as he can t help but smile and think about how cute he is even for being the same age as him, sixteen. Walking up beside his friend as he taps him on the shoulder as Benjamin looks over to see who it is as he sees it's Sora.

"Hey Sora." says Benjamin.

"Hey, Ben." replied Sora.

"Got any plans after school?" wondered Sora.

"After I do homework, nothing." said Benjamin.

"It be ok if I walked home with you?" asks Sora.

"I don't mind at all." said Benjamin.

"Cool." said Sora smiling at Benjamin.

Walking out of the school as they take scenic route that they sometimes take when they walk home together to Benjamin s place. Upon entering the woods heading through, taking the path they usually do when walking through as Sora looking over at his friend smiling as he nervously moves his hand towards Benjamin s trying to place his hand in his friend s anxious if he d accept the offer. Benjamin looks over at Sora in shock as he takes Sora s hand as he holds it interlocking their fingers.

"I love you, Benjamin Tennyson." says Sora.

"I love you more, Sora Blackburn." replied Benjamin.

"I was afraid to say that to you or hold hands with you." said Sora.

"Why's that?" asks Benjamin.

"Didn't think you d feel the same about me." said Sora with a couple of tears running down his cheeks.

"I suspected that you had felt something like that towards me." said Benjamin.

"Why didn't you say anything, Ben?" wondered Sora.

"I was hoping you d work up the courage for it." said Benjamin. "Had heard that there was someone that you liked but didn t tell anyone who it was for and had a feeling that the crush you had was on me with how you d looked at me at times."

"I want to ask, Ben." said Sora. "When was it when you knew you were into guys?"

"I think it was around the time I turned twelve years old." says Benjamin. "And it was around that time I thought that you were probably the cutest boy in our class. How about you, Sora?"

"About that." said Sora. "It's kind of a long story."

"I got time to listen." said Benjamin as they arrive at his place walking in and sitting on the couch next to each other.

"It was around the time I was thirteen." says Sora. "Was someone that my uncle knew, well his son actually. We were left alone for a little while as they went to town to get some things and I took a shower while they were gone. I got out, dried myself off and he snuck up behind me, bent me over a-and he raped me." as Sora starts crying real bad.

"Oh, Sora." said Benjamin as he holds Sora close as he tries to do his best to help his friend out after hearing such a story and wonders how can anyone do that to such a sweet guy like Sora at all. "If I ever catch anyone trying to hurt you, they ll have to answer to me."

"Aww." responds Sora as he looks up at his friend, Benjamin as he tries smiling through the tears as Benjamin wipes the tears away trying his best in calming his friend.

"There is something I want you to know, Sora." said Benjamin nervously.

"What s that?" wondered Sora.

"Well. It s that since I was." as Benjamin had tried started to tell Sora when suddenly it starts again as Benjamin grabs his chest around his heart as Sora starts panicking a little.

"You need me to call an ambulance, Ben?" asks Sora.

"N-No." said Benjamin. "I-It s not a heart attack." as Benjamin then wraps his arms around his stomach groaning as his ears start growing. Sora s eyes widen seeing what s going on with his friend s ears as tries comforting Benjamin as he did when he had told him about when he was raped. Placing his hands in front of his face as his fingernails start sprouting screaming in pain while feeling his teeth growing, and his nose changing but unlike any other werewolf Benjamin doesn t grow a snout. Dropping to his knees panting and screaming feeling it going down his spine to his ass as he yells out in pain as the tail comes ripping out through his pants OUCH! MY ASS! By the point of this going on he feels his dick growing as it rips through his underwear as well as the front of his pants while Sora s watching, as he s feeling his dick stiffening watching Benjamin going through that. When it s all said and done Benjamin looks at Sora scared that he isn t wanting to be his friend anymore knowing what had just happened to him as Sora looks back at him trying to take in what he had just witnessed.

"I don t know the story behind what just happened with you, Benjamin." said Sora. "But you still look as cute as ever, well, maybe cuter than before."

"That s so sweet of you, Sora." responds Benjamin. "It means a lot to me. Anyone else that found out got so scared when they found out and never talked to me again."

"I have to ask." said Sora. "When it happens, what it feel like?"

"Well." replied Benjamin. "It all starts off like I m having a heart attack by the time that the the ears start, it s'like someone s pulling them, the fingernails are like a paper cut but like ten times worse. The teeth, they sting each time it happens, the tail is like a real bad cut and as for my dick, it was like when you get a boner."

"It s funny you should mention about a boner, Ben." said Sora. As it was-

"You got one watching me go through that didn't you?" wondered Ben as he interrupted Sora and shakes his head yes, blushing at the same time. "You love me no matter what, Sora?"

"Yes, I do. responds Sora. "I've known you nearly all my life and that you will never hurt me."

Benjamin and Sora go in for a kiss as the thought of kissing someone that had turned into a wolf of any kind had been in Sora s mind the past couple of years. As Benjamin places his lips on Sora s for the kiss placing his hand on the side of Sora's head with the kiss as Sora feels Benjamin s hand with the long fingernails as it feels strange but nice at the same time closing his eyes in enjoyment wondering if anyone else finds out about this that happens with Benjamin that they'll think twice about hurting Sora.

"How long do you stay like that and how often does it happen?" asked Sora.

"Usually an hour and happens once a month." replied Benjamin staring into Sora's eyes as he gives him a hug.


End file.
